1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for machining the brake rotors on a vehicle, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to such an apparatus which provides xe2x80x9con-the-flyxe2x80x9d alignment of the brake lathe with the centerline of the spindle on which the wheel hub and the brake rotor are mounted, whereas to provide rapid and easily operated brake machining operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, brake lathes have required a series of steps to align the lathe with the spindle so as to cut the brake rotor perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the rotor. Such previous systems typically involved misalignment measurement while rotating the rotor, followed by stopping the rotor to adjust the alignment, then again measuring misalignment with the rotor rotating, and repeating the process in a trial and error fashion until a satisfactory alignment was obtained. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,153 to Greenwald.
More recently, there have been introduced fully automated brake lathe machines, such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,878 to Newell et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,160 to Newell et al. Devices like those of Newell et al. suffer from a number of shortcomings. First, the automatic adjustment mechanisms are highly complex and expensive. Second, even though the adjustment mechanism is fully automated, it adjusts in an incremental fashion with each rotation of the rotor and thus, can take a relatively long time (e.g. 45 to 60 seconds) to achieve its optimum alignment in cases of severe misalignment.
Thus, there is a continuing need for further improvements in the design of wheel hub mounted brake lathes.
The present invention provides a brake lathe alignment apparatus for mounting a brake lathe upon a wheel hub. The apparatus includes a face plate adapted to engage the adapter for defining an alignment of the wheel hub and the adapter. A compensator head is mounted upon the brake lathe body for defining an alignment of the brake lathe body. An adjustable three-point support system is provided between the face plate and the compensator head, with at least two of the three points being adjustable, so that the alignment of the brake lathe body relative to the wheel hub and the adapter can be adjusted.
The three-point support system is preferably provided by one fixed support point and two hydraulic pistons extending from the compensator head and engaging the face plate to define the two adjustable points of the three-point support system. Each hydraulic piston has an individually operable manually actuated hydraulic pump associated therewith.
Thus, while the wheel hub and brake rotor are being driven by the brake lathe, an on-the-fly alignment adjustment is possible by manually operating the hydraulic pumps to adjust the position of the two hydraulic support pistons, thus adjusting the alignment of the brake lathe relative to the spindle centerline and the disc brake rotor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for alignment of a wheel hub mounted brake lathe with a disc brake rotor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an xe2x80x9con-the-flyxe2x80x9d manual adjustment of alignment of a brake lathe.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a three-point support system between a wheel hub and a brake lathe.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a hydraulically operated alignment adjustment system between a wheel hub and a brake lathe.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of more rapid methods for the alignment of a brake lathe with a wheel hub and disc brake rotor.
And another object of the present invention is the provision an xe2x80x9con-the-flyxe2x80x9d adjustable brake lathe alignment apparatus which is more easily operated and more economically constructed than other currently available apparatus.